


love, lies and paradise

by AlwaysJonAndDaenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Second Chances, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys/pseuds/AlwaysJonAndDaenerys
Summary: Dany is back at Winterfell after having her heart broken years ago by Jon Snow. But she isn't the only one back in town.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 74
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> found this on my draft  
> don't know when will I be able to update though lol

**DANY**

The car stopped at the old big house. On the way here, she had started at the old roads, the streets that are part of her life before. It’s been four years since she was last here, and never had she imagined being back here. Rhaegar taught her not to look back.

And now, she’s back.

Winterfell.

This is where she spent most of her life but now she cannot even imagine being here. Too many memories housed by this little town. Where she had learned of her love of books and music, where she fell in love. Where _he_ lived, _or still lives_ , she’s not so sure.

She shook her head to rid herself of the painful memory; this is not what she came here for. She’s here to finalize the paper works for the sale of their old house and as soon as that is done, she’ll be out of here in no time. There’s no reason to stay longer than necessary, not anymore.

“Mummy!” Her four-year old, gray-eyed, silver-haired, daughter squealed. “Lookie mummy, iz ‘nowing.” Daenerys looked up just in time for the snowflakes to catch on her eye lashes. It’s been so long since she had seen snow, and her ecstatic daughter just had her first Winterfell snow experience. She would have preferred if Rhaella stayed in Essos with Missandei but the little girl wanted to see the snow and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Daenerys didn’t have the heart to say no to her darling daughter.

Daenerys watched as Rhaella stuck her tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes, then giggles as the cold reaches her nose and tongue. “Mummy, it’s coooold.” She said, laughing before scooping out the fallen snow at her feet and pressing it to her cheeks.

“So cold.” Her daughter’s grey eyes sparkle in joy, the sight tugging at her heartstrings, _why did she have to inherit his eye color?_ All features of her daughter are hers, except the eyes, she got her father’s eyes. It was a painful reminder sometimes but her daughter is perfect in every way and Daenerys knew she would never have it any other way.

“Yes, it is, my love. Stop doing that though, you’ll catch a cold.” She reached her hand out for her daughter to take, lest she would spend the entire day frolicking in the snow. “Come, Ela. We need to get inside.”

“Can we play later?” Her sweet daughter looked at her with an expression she never did learn how to say no to. Rhaella is the most important thing in her life, the only one who matters, and she’ll never be able to deny her anything.

Four years ago, when her whole world turned upside down, she was the only thing that kept her going. Rhaella never knew her father but Daenerys made sure she’ll never want for anything, what fatherly love she might have been lacking, Dany made sure she make up for tenfold.

“Just as soon as mummy is done with her meeting, how does that sound?”

Rhaella yelped and jumped to hug her, nodding excitedly. “I wanna make a snow man, mummy.” Daenerys chuckled. Her sweet daughter is a ray of sunshine. Like everything in Daenerys’ life, her daughter came as a surprise. She didn’t know she was pregnant with her until she left Winterfell, _until he left her._

Her father and Viserys wanted her to give Rhaella up for adoption but Daenerys threatened that they’ll lose her too if that happens. Her father gave in at the end, saying ‘the child still has Targaryen blood in her’ and agreed for Rhaella to be raised by the family under the condition that she’ll never tell Rhaella’s father and that she’ll never look for him.

Daenerys thought it was odd, why would she be looking for a man who abandoned her? _A man who promised her the world only to leave her the instant her father give him a few millions._

“Never.” She told Aerys. She made a vow to herself that Rhaella would never know her father, never know how he left them for money. Surely, he did not know about Rhaella about that time but that does not change anything. He still abandoned her.

When they arrived at the airport a few hours ago, her eyes darted to the spot where she stood four years ago.

_Her shivering form stood, bags in hand and nothing but a few coins and hope to get her through. Jon promised to run away with her, and they would be meeting that night to elope. She waited for hours, convincing herself that he would never abandon her, that maybe he was just running late. Maybe he had a few problem to take care of first, then he’ll surely come rushing to be with her._

_Rhaegar found her the next day, her fever high and her eyes red and swollen from crying._

_“He’s not coming, Dany.” She remembers him whispering, looking just as heartbroken as she was._

_Shaking from the cold or disbelief, she argued with her brother. “But… he promised, Rhae. He promised me.”_

_Her brother said nothing but pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. “I’m sorry.”_

_Jon would never leave her, something must have happened to him. He loves her and never in a million years would he break his promise to her. They have a plan, escape this place and go to Essos where they could be free of her family. Jon told her he had been saving up money for their tickets and for a place to live in when they go overseas. He said he knew a few merchants who could help them. He also knew a sailor who would take them in his boat to sail away, in exchange of only a few coins than usual. She pulled away from Rhaegar, realization hitting her. “Father must have done something.”_

_“Dany…”_

_By the way her brother was avoiding her eyes, she knows she must be right. “Tell me.”_

_“It’s better this way, Dany. He doesn’t—.”_

_“Did father hurt him? Gods, Rhaegar, if he did something to him…”_

_“Dany, you have to forget him, alright?” Her brother placed his hands on her shoulders. “Look, we’re moving back to Dragonstone, you can start a new life there. Without him.”_

_“Tell me the truth, Rhaegar. What did father do to him?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“The truth.” She swallowed, whatever the truth was, it can’t be more horrible than him abandoning her. Isn’t it? “The truth, now.”_

_“Nothing, Dany. he did not hurt him. They met and father said he talked to him.”_

_So where is he? The question must have shown on her face because Rhaegar spoke again. “He’s gone, Dany.”_

_“What do you—. What do you mean he’s gone? Where will he go? I mean, he won’t leave without me. You’re not making any sense, he—“_

_As she tries to make sense of everything, she found out she couldn’t. Why would Jon be gone? They promised to meet here, did he forget? If her father did not do anything but talk to him then where is he now?_

_“He took the money.”_

_Puzzled, she stopped fussing and looked at his brother. His discomfort is evident. “I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“What money?” Rhaegar just stood there, staring at her. When he did not make any attempt to answer her, she asked again, louder this time. “What money?”_

_Feeling defeated, she sighed, “Tell me. Please.”_

_“Father offered him 10 million. Jon took it.”_

_She shook her head, Jon wouldn’t. “He won’t do that.”_

_“He did, Dany.”_

_“Father must be lying, Jon would never do that.” She shouted at him._

_“I checked the account myself, Dany. It was cashed in this morning. He took the money.”_

_“No. He… No.”_

_Rhaegar moved to comfort her but she avoided his touch. She does not need this right now, she needs more, and she needs an explanation. She needs to see Jon, to talk to him, ask him._

_“I did not want to tell you because I know it’ll break your heart. But, he’s not worthy of you. Any man who accepts money in exchange of his honor, more so in exchange of his love, is no man at all. A man like that does not deserve my sister.”_

_She was sitting down now, clutching at the pendant Jon had gifted her on her 18 th birthday. It was a silver necklace with a snowflake pendant, given that his last name is Snow, he thought it was funny, Dany thought it was perfect. “Jon would never do that to me. He’s not like that, Rhae. He’s not like the others.”_

_Her brother sat in front of her, taking her hands in his. He offered an apologetic smile, because that’s just who Rhaegar is, apologizing for things that are not his fault. He’s the farthest thing from their father, her brother is good and kind and gentle. And he would never lie to her. “I know you believe that, Dany. I believed it too. I saw how you are with him, how he is with you. Even I can’t imagine how he can do something like this.”_

_Rhaegar reached up to wipe the tears that started falling from her eyes. “But he did. And for doing that, he do not deserve you.”_

_She threw herself at him, clutching at her brother, who is more like a father to her than their own father ever was. While Viserys was horrible and have taken after their father, Rhaegar wasn’t. He ran soothing circles on her back as she cried her heart out once more._

_“I thought he loved me.” She whispered after a few minutes, when her sobs turned into sniffles. She felt him pressing a gentle kiss at her hair. “He said he loved me, Rhae.”_

_Rhaegar held her for a few more minutes, letting her cry the hurt out. After a while, he pulled away from her, tucking in her silver strands behind her ear. “Let’s go home.” He whispered._

_On the way to Dragonstone, she started at Winterfell at a distance. The houses becoming smaller and smaller the further they went. Rhaegar placed a comforting hand on her knees, pulling the window down. “Forget him, forget everything about this place. We’ll help you. If you look back, Dany, you’re lost.”_

_She smiled at him sadly, and she never looked back._

**JON**

“Hey, Jon! You coming or are you gonna keep staring at that old bookstore?”

Jon was brought out of his reverie by Arya.

Four years. It’s been four years since he had set foot on this town. He remembered leaving a few days after she did. When he found out what Catelyn had done, he was furious but he still have so much respect for Ned and his cousins that he chose to leave before doing something to hurt any of them.

Four years ago, he made a plan, with her. They were going to run away together and he promised he’ll take care of her. He had been too late, she left without him and Jon was heartbroken. He hated her for a while, but loved her still. How could she have abandoned him like that when she promised him she’ll be happy with whatever life he could provide for her. Instead, she still chose her wealth over anything, over him.

Except, she didn’t Jon found out a few weeks after.

_“Arya? What are you doing here?”_

_His cousin didn’t look up, but he can still hear her sniffling._

_“We’re so sorry, Jon.”_

_“Bran? What’s going on?”_

_Arya jumped to hug him, while Bran got as close as his wheelchair allow him. It was so unlike Arya to cry and when the door opened to his right, it revealed a very upset Sansa as well. Jon didn’t think it will be about a fight between the sisters, Arya never cried, it is almost always Sansa who does out of annoyance._

_“We’re so sorry, Jon.”_

_“It was my fault, if I didn’t get into an accident, mum would never—“_

_“It’s not your fault, Bran.”_

_“Would anyone please tell me what’s going on?” He asked the siblings, who looked at him and then exchange worried looks with each other._

_“Dany didn’t leave you.” Sansa started. When he was about to ask her what she’s talking about, she cut him off, explaining further. “I mean, she did but left but she didn’t leave you.”_

_“Um, aye she did. What are you guys doing talking about her?” He asked, swallowing hard, it’s only been a few weeks and even the mention of her name makes his chest tighten._

_“She thought you took the money.” Arya blurted out while Bran mumbles about it was his fault, getting into an accident and almost dying that made her take the money. It was all so confusing, especially when all three started telling the story simultaneously._

_“Hold it, hold—“ He sighed. “What money?”_

_It was dead silent once again as the siblings exchanged looks again before he repeated the question._

_“Jon, please don’t be mad at me.” Bran cried. Jon moved closer to the boy, kneeling and placing a comforting hand on his knee._

_“Why would I be mad at you? You’re like my brother.”_

_“If I didn’t need the surgery, mum would never take the money.”_

_He looks up to Sansa and Arya, pleading with them to explain what Bran was talking about. He keeps hearing about Catelyn and money and Bran’s accident, and it doesn’t make any sense. How does this have anything to do with Dany? Why were they talking about Dany earlier?_

_“Jon…” Sansa started, he has never seen her this nervous before. “Dany thought you took the money her father offered, she thought you chose the money over her.”_

_“Money? What–, I never took that check. He talked to me and I walked away. The next thing I knew, Dany was off with her family, leaving me alone here.”_

_“That’s the point, Jon.” It was Arya. “Dany thought you took the money because… because mum took it. For Bran’s operation, for Sansa’s tuition and mine. And Rickon was just a baby and mum was struggling to meet ends, with dad gone._

_He stood frozen in place. How could Dany believe that? How could she believe he will choose money over her? Didn’t he promise he’ll take care of her, love her?_

_“Dany would’ve known it was Catelyn. Otherwise, how could she believe I would do something—“_

_“The check was encashed under your name. Aerys must have seek Baelish’s help, you know how good that Littlefinger guy is with illegal works.”_

_With his jaw clenched, Jon tried to control the anger that’s bubbling up his chest, threatening to spill out. “How did you know?”_

_“I saw mother forging your signature in the document. I confronted her about it and she didn’t deny it, said she did it for the family.”_

_If that’s true, Dany… Gods, Dany must be hurting, more so than him right now. She must be thinking the worst of him, thinking he only wanted the money and worst, that he never loved her. The world started spinning faster, his eyes burning, his heartbeat thumping faster._

_“I am not mad at you, Bran, not at anyone of you except Catelyn. But I have to go.”_

_He can hear his cousins calling after him, telling him not to do anything rash but the sounds are starting to get muffled. He could only think of her._

Jon spent years trying to find her, but no luck at all. If her father knew he’s trying to look for her, he must have shot down every lead; hide every track to hide her. Once he got so close to seeing her, hearing about a sponsorship program she led under Targaryen Care Foundation. He missed her by a few minutes and never got any lead after that. Some told him they moved back at Dragonstone but a friend named Davos told him the Targaryens have never been there for quite some time.

Some told him they moved overseas after Aerys died, but overseas is a really big place to look for her. He did not even know how to start. Until this day, he hadn’t stopped looking for her but since her brothers and Father died, and she was appointed the sole owner of Targaryen Corp., she became more private. She only attended meetings and conferences with people she knows. Interviews are done only in her office, or by any of her representatives. As much as he wants to keep looking, he needed a break at times too, which is why he can be found at Winterfell this time of year.

“You have that look on you face again.” Arya startled him. “Still no luck?”

He shook his head. Sansa and Arya had been keeping tabs off him since he left, helping him as much as they can to find Dany. No such luck of course.

“Maybe it’s time, Jon.” Sansa piqued in as she put down the three large cup of coffees down the table. “Maybe you should, I don’t know, let go?” 

Both sisters eyed him, waiting for his response. He tried, of course. Hell, he even went on a few dates here and there but every time he’s almost ready to let go, something would pull him back. Whether it hearing about her possible location or a memory that will suddenly hit him or just plain guilt, but he just can’t seem to let go of that final thread. He remembered an almost-girlfriend once telling him she’s not going to settle for a guy who is clearly waiting for someone to return to his life.

“Sansa…”

“I mean, I know how tough it was for you. But, it’s been four years, Jon. Are you sure you still love her? That it wasn’t just guilt and regret pent up all together?”

Is it? He asked himself more than a couple times. But he knows it must still be love, for even if he had kissed other women after her, his thoughts are always why can’t it be her he’s kissing?

“I don’t know. I tried, you know I did. It just… it never works out with anyone.”

Arya sighed dramatically. “And that folks, is why I won’t ever fall in love. Never.”

Jon threw a clump of donut into her hair, “So then, who is that Gendry guy Sansa told me about, huh?”

He saw his cousin’s cheeks redden, before she threw a few raisins at his face, she had hated those since she was a child. “Shut up.”

They talked for a few more minutes, catching up. Both sisters steering away from the Dany talk, he noticed. After a while, they noticed the entire pavement is starting to get covered in snow. At the opposite street, she saw a little girl sticking her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake. _How adorable._ She was giggling and talking to someone inside the building, before a hand came into view and dragged the girl inside. He had never seen snow in so long and it is still as beautiful as he remembers. He reached a hand out, catching a few snowflakes with his fingers.

“Welcome back to Winterfell, Jon.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, will you look at that?  
> I wasn't expecting to update this soon but seeing as I had no Valentine plan or whatever this weekend, I was able to write some. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. Thanks for all your kind comments, it helped me find inspiration to continue this fic.

**JON**

_He had barely noticed her arriving, before she jump into his arms and cling to him. He held her as tight as she did him, smiling to himself until he heard her stifling a sob. He made to move her but she clung to him tighter._

_“Father doesn’t approve.”_

_His heart almost stopped right there and then. Her father doesn’t approve, that’s the thing he and Dany had dreaded the most, and he’s more afraid of what more can come, like ‘we need to break up, Jon’ or ‘I cannot see you anymore, Jon.’ Everyone at Winterfell knows Daenerys is practically a princess, with her family owning airlines and being partners or investors in other business sector as well–tech, liquor, food, fashion– you name it and surely, there’s a Targaryen involved in it. While Jon is just Jon, an orphan at age 4, struggling to stay in school due to limited finances. Everyone in town knows you cannot touch a Targaryen without getting burned._

_As much as he tries, he could not fathom how someone like Daenerys Targaryen fell for him._

_He was brought out of his reverie when she lifted her head where it had been resting at the crook of his neck, her eyes already red and swollen. “I tried reasoning with him but he just won’t listen. You know how he is.”_

_“Dany...”_

_“My father will never change his mind, I know him. He said he thought we were just fooling around, that’s why he let it. Now he wanted me to put a stop to us. He did the same to Rhaegar, even Vis. Now look at my brothers, stuck in loveless marriages and engagement just to keep the Targaryen empire thriving.”_

_“Let me talk to him, if he’ll just give me a minute of his time to listen, maybe I can–“_

_She smiled sadly at him, cupping his face in her soft hands. “Oh Jon, you do not know my father. He will never approve.”_

_His jaw clenched, his heart starting to feel heavy. “So all this time, we’re just setting ourselves up for disappointment. Is that it?”_

_“Jon...”_

_“We’ll just...” He swallowed, fighting against the tears that are threatening to spill. “This is it then, we’ll just...part ways?”_

_We’ll just break up, is what he wanted to ask but couldn’t bring himself to say. Saying the words will make it real._

_Her brows immediately furrowed a look of utter confusion in her face. And something more– hurt. “What?” She whispered._

_“You mean to end things with us?”_

_Her jaw clenched. “Is that what you want?”_

_“Of course not. But you’re clearly saying I do not have any other choice. With your father not wanting a lowly nobody like me for his daughter. I–I don’t have anything to offer you while you could have anything you can ever want.”_

_“Jon, you’re not a nobody. Not to me”_

_“I am to anyone else that matters.”_

_“We are all that matters, Jon.”_

_He made to move, wanting to suck in more air into his lungs lest he might have passed out of a broken heart. She prevented him to do so, when she pressed her soft lips against his. He kissed her back, hard and musing as much love as he can. If this is the last time he’ll ever get to do so, he wants to remember every detail of her–how she smell, how she feels against him, how she clung into him to deepen the kiss. After a while, they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together._

_This is it, Jon thought. This is the part where she’ll say goodbye to me and break my heart into tiny little pieces._

_“Let’s run away together, Jon.” She barely whispered._

_With his mouth agape, he must have looked like a fish sucking for air when out of the water. “Dany, I don’t have anything, I don’t have the money, I d–“_

_“I don’t care. We could save up, just enough for the tickets and an apartment once we leave.”_

_“Dany, you know I’d go anywhere with you but I don’t want you living like that. I will not have you suffer like that.”_

_“It’d be worth it, Jon. I’ll be with you.”_

_She held his hand, clutching at it like a life support. “Just say yes.”_

_This will not be easy; it’ll be the most foolish thing he had ever done in his whole nineteen years of existence. But looking at her, still as beautiful as the day he had met her, he couldn’t even think of all that. All that matters is her. Call him stupid, call him delusional, but Jon have learned long ago that he cannot deny Dany anything._

_He’ll give her the moon if he could._

_“Alright.” He smiled at her. “Let’s run away.”_

“Hello, earth to Jon?” Arya poked his cheek, making him look away from the swing at the distance. “I asked how long will you be staying?”

“Um...”

“He’s spacing out again, isn’t he?” Sansa asked from the driver’s seat before spying the hill the just they just passed. “Ah, that’s why.”

“Why?” Arya asked curiously, looking back at the swing on top of the hill, even after all this time, it was still there. “Oh, is that where you and Dany–“

“Arya, you’re not helping.” Sansa chastised.

“Do you think those rumours are true?”

“What rumour?” Jon faked. Of course he heard the rumors, he’d have to be living under the rock to not hear of it. They vary, one news site would say that she married a wealthy business man from Essos, some says she had given birth to twins, some says it’s a daughter, a son; he did not know what to believe.

Arya gave her a _you-really-want-to-pretend-you-don’t-know-what-I’m-talking-about_ face. He gave in, sighing.

“I don’t know what to believe. Some says she got married, some says she didn’t, some says she gave birth to a beautiful girl, some says she just adopted a son.”

Arya shrugged. “I get it. She’s gotten so private in her personal life, no one really knows the real story.”

Steering the conversation away from Dany, he answered one of Arya’s earlier questions. “I think I’d be staying for at least two weeks, mandatory leaves and such, supposed to rejuvenate the spirits once vacation is done. How are the boys?”

“Typical. Bran is doing better with that heck of an automatic wheelchair you sent him. I think he might have found a girlfriend already.”

“Meera is just his friend. He’s still too young.” Sansa insisted.

“He’s fifteen, Sansa.”

“Only fifteen.”

Arya and Jon shared a look and suppress their laughter.

Arya continued, “Rickon still loves cakes and candies, the shop will be bankrupt before you know it, with him always sneaking out treats.”

“Hey, don’t jinx it. The cupcake shop is just starting to attract more customers.”

Arya made a face, making Jon laugh loud this time. “Well, I cannot wait to eat the famous Stark honey lemons tarts and pies.”

“I’ll make them tonight, you could watch the shop tomorrow. I have a seminar I have to get to and I’m done for this sem.”

“Not even 24 hours back in town and you’re already Sansa’s errand boy.” Arya tsked.

Before he knows it, they arrived at the house. Jon stood outside a bit longer than necessary, feeling as if Catelyn would come out any second and tell him he’s not welcome here. Of course, that won’t happen now, as she died a few years after his uncle did; what’s left of the money going straight into her children’s trust fund, for their education, Bran’s therapy and medication, for the upkeep of the house, leaving not a single cent to Jon. He had to rely on what little money his uncle had set aside for him saying it was from Jon’s mother, Jon didn’t believe it; in his heart, he knows Ned wanted to look out for him the best way he could but without compromising his relationship with Catelyn.

He tried not to think ill of the dead, but knew in his heart he hadn’t forgiven her entirely for the ruckus she had caused in his life. Jon had to take on at least two jobs at once while studying at King’s Landing just so he could support himself. Sansa and Arya had always insisted on helping him but he won’t take any money from them unless absolutely necessary. Since he started working at the tech company, he had saved a bit to buy himself a small loft in the city after sharing an apartment with his old college mates. Sansa had started to put up the cupcake shop after getting her money when she turned eighteen. The rest of the Stark household was holding up. 

“Jon!” He heard his name called out before a sudden force bumped into him, making him stumble a bit. A mop of red-brown hair and freckles welcomed him.

“Haven’t you grown a lot?” He told Rickon. “Last time I was here, you were still struggling on walking. Now look at you.”

The boy smiled, his front teeth missing. “I’m seven now. I’ve gotten taller, haven’t I, Jon?”

“You most certainly did. Have you been taking care of Bran for me?”

“Aye, I always share my lemon cakes with him even if I still want to eat more.”

Jon chuckled, making a mental note of telling this bit of information to Sansa so as she would not scold little Rickon for “sneaking out” more desserts than necessary.

“Well, let’s go in, little man. I have missed the lemon cakes, did you leave some for me?”

The boy looked deep in thought for a moment, Jon was sure there are no more lemon cakes, or any sweets for that matter, left at the house. “Sansa said she’ll make more, for the shop tomorrow. We can ask her.”

“Then, we shall.” Following the boy’s excited form, he entered the Stark household after years. 

**DANY**

“Ms. Targaryen. Just sign here and we’ll be done in no time.”

Dany took the document, she had already asked for a soft copy before flying out here so she already knows the content of it. Still, she skimmed the documents to make sure all is well. After a while, she signed the document and handed it to the man.

“I expect to hear from you again once everything is settled, Mr. Seaworth.” She smiled at the old man, when she received the call saying that Winterfell is looking for a place to turn into a school for the orphaned children, Dany did not hesitate. She may have agreed to sell the old Targaryen house a bit lower than its current market value but it doesn’t matter to her, as long as she knows the children will be taken care of, with roof on their heads and their plates filled with meal. The renovations had started a few months ago, even before the official sale was made, Dany did not mind, saying one more day of delay means one more day of a child sleeping on the streets on an empty stomach.

“It’s really nice to have finally met you in person, Ms. Targaryen. You are just as beautiful as your heart is.”

“I told you, it’s Daenerys. I’d like to think we are friends now, Mr. Seaworth, after all that time speaking on the phone about the renovation and progress with the children.”

“Well then, you must call me Davos as well.” The old man chuckled before spying little Rhaella seated a few feet from them, playing with her dragon plushie. He nodded to her daughter. “How old is she?”

She smiled at Rhaella who is now pre-occupied with the fishes on the glass. “Um, four.” 

“She looks so much like you, except the eyes.”

She felt her heart clenched, there it is again. “Yeah, she has his father’s eyes.”

“Hmm, peculiar color too. I have only met one person with grey eyes. But then again, I haven’t been anywhere.” He laughed.

“Then maybe you should. In Essos, you’ll find all eye colors you could in your lifetime.”

“But only Targaryens have the deep purple ones, that’s why I knew who you were immediately even though you are rarely photographed, the surprise was that little girl right there. There were rumours there’s an heir to the Targaryen empire but no one knows for sure. I did not know there was a Mr. Targaryen.” He jested.

“There isn’t. And the world does not need to know about my daughter, a few people know but I wanted to shield her from the public eyes as much as possible, at least until she’s a few years older.”

“Understandable, and kids, they grow up so fast. We need to let them be children for a little while.”

“That we should.”

“Sir Davos, Ms. Marya and the rest of the kids are here.” A boy about 12-years of age called out. Davos Seaworth is a retired public school teacher who had devoted his time to teaching children on the streets of Winterfell. When Daenerys heard about the selfless tale of the old man, she knew she could trust him and decided to at least meet the man.

Davos stood, offering his arm to her, “Shall we, Ms. Tar–“

After shooting him a look, Davos shook his head at corrected himself, “Let us take you for a look at the area, Daenerys.”

They went around the area; most of the house is restored to its original form, with just a few renovations here and there. Without the classrooms and playground, it’s almost the same house she remembered. The family portrait still hangs at the living room, Daenerys had insisted they took it down and replace it with new photos or painting but Davos insisted they keep it as a way of tribute to the Targaryen manor. She did not argue, but still felt a pang of hurt when she looked at his father’s eyes, ‘what will he think of this’ was her first thought. Then she stood proudly, reminding herself that her father was long gone and she has done a great deal for herself, she’s proud of being a mother and if she may bold, of being a better person than her father was.

“Mummy, they like my dragon. Can we get dragons for them too?” Rhaella who had been playing with the small kids at the playground ran up to her, Dany could only smile and nod at her daughter’s soft heart.

“Of course, darling. We’ll ask Aunt Missy to send them some toys as well as soon as we get back home.”

Rhaella ran back to her playmates to announce the good news. The sound of children happily yelling filled the air. The kids have all hugged Rhaella when Dany announced they ahd to leave.

After securing Rhaella at the back of the car, she bid goodbye to Davos who had promised to send her photos of the children once classes start and the renovations were done.

“You can come back and see how everything is going, it seems like you’re not getting out of town tonight. Marya would like to invite you and the little one for a dinner at our house.” Davos told her.

If it were up to her, she and Rhaella will be out of Winterfell tonight but the snowstorm expected to hit tonight had rendered all flights cancelled until further notice.

“Bye bye, Sir Davos.” Rhaella waved at the old man.

“I’ll let you know. Thank you again, Sir Davos.” She grinned at him; the children were all cheering for Sir Davos as they went around the place.

The old man laughed, “Ah, those children keep me young, I’m telling ya.”

Driving through the old town made her feel nostalgic, and everything seems to lead back to thoughts of him. She had often wondered where he ended up in life, more than a few times after her father’s death, she was tempted to look for him but immediately shot down the idea. _I will not give him the chance to hurt me again_ is what she would always think.

“Oooh! Mummy, look!” She looked at the direction her daughter was pointing out. _Of course_ , she thought. She immediately spotted a pink bakeshop, completed with unicorn swings outside and looking like the whole place had been drizzled with fairy dust and everything her four-year old ever dreamed of. “Mummy, can we go, please?”

She cannot help but smile at her daughter’s bright eyes and dazzled expression. “You’re only having one, alright? It’s almost bed time.”

“Yes, but can I have a big one, mummy?”

She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “We’ll go in first, and then I’ll decide.”

She parked the car, taking Rhaella’s hand as they enter the shop. She was hit with the sweet smell of pastry as they went in, Rhaella had immediately let go of her hand to go near the counter, but was immediately disappointed when she saw that the glass was empty.

“Oh.”

A man came out of the kitchen, holding cleaning equipment. “Ah, sorry little one, we’re already closed for today. The owners had a bit of a family reunion.”

“That’s too bad.” Rhaella walked back to her, her shoulders sagging.

“Will you be open tomorrow?” Dany inquired.

Gendry looked at Rhaella apologetically, “Aye, come back tomorrow and you can get all the treats you want.”

“Really?” Rhaella asked excitedly. “I really wanted one today but I can wait.”

“What time do you open?”

“9 am until 4 pm.” He answered Dany. “I’ll make sure to save the best ones for your daughter.”

“Thanks.”

They started walking out when the man called out to them. He caught up with them, with a paper bag on his hand. He reached out to hand her Rhaella, and she looked up to her, just as confused as Dany is.

The man chuckled, scratching his head, “Um, there’s one left at the kitchen. I was supposed to take it home but you can have it. It’s strawberry cupcake.”

“Oh, you did not have to do that. We can come back tomorrow.”

“No, I insist. It’s no bother, really. I’ve eaten too many sweets today anyway.”

“Thanks...?”

“Uh, Gendry. My friends own the shop. You’ll meet them tomorrow when you stop by.”

“Thanks, Gendry. Ela, say thank you.”

“Thanks Mr. Gendry.”

Rhaella waved goodbye and immediately took a bite of her cupcake as soon as she was seated again at the back.

“Mummyyyy, it’s yummy!” Her eyes widening and her face already smeared with icing. Dany laughed at her daughter’s antics. “We’ll get more tomorrow, mummy?”

“Alright, as long as you keep being a good girl for mummy.”

“Yay.” She yelled before taking another bite into the cupcake.

It’s going to be a long night, Dany thought. As much as Dany enjoyed the time at the school with the children, she still feels the air of Winterfell suffocating her, _too many memories_. Though the good memories are far more than the bad ones, the good ones also hurt the most. Thinking of the good ones lead to thinking about what ifs, and if there’s anything Rhaegar had taught her the most, it’s to never look back.

She hopes they can get the first flight out of town tomorrow morning. Then, she can continue pretending that the void Jon Snow had left behind doesn’t bother her any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will they meet? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all my other fics, this will be about 5-7 chapters long but I'm still having a hard time finishing up this fic. lol  
> (I posted a one-shot since I’m stuck with this one, check it out if you want.) 
> 
> This is a short chapter but the next one will make up for it.

**JON**

A loud banging at his door woke him up, then comes Sansa’s booming voice. “Jon! I’ll be late, watch the shop, you promised.”

He groans, he had forgotten about that. Sansa said she had a seminar to attend to today and Jon would be watching the shop with Arya.

The knocks kept coming, louder each time. “Jon! Wake up.”

Groaning, Jon lifted his head up, “I’m up; I’ll be ready in a few.”

After a short pause, with Sansa probably contemplating whether to belive him or burst inot his room, she finally relented, “Alright, I’m going now. Use your charm to sell lots today.”

“With mothers and kids as customers? Sounds about right, Sans.” He mumbled.

The door to his bedroom slightly opened, revealing Arya, already dressed and ready to go, as well as Rickon, clutching his toy airplane. She smirked at his state of distress, “Imagine waking up to that every day.”

“Must be a nice alarm clock.” He said as he get up and fix the sheets. “You’re coming as well, Rickon?”

“No, we’re dropping him off at the dentist’s with Bran. We’ll pick them up before lunch to join us at the shop. Rickon needs his teeth checked before he can eat more cupcakes.”

Rickon pouted at Arya. “That’s what Sansa says. The dentist always gives me candies after so it’s okay.” He said.

“Hurry now, Gendry have somewhere he needs to be today and we’re meeting him up at the dentist’s office for the spare key.”

“Why didn’t you just get Sansa’s?” He mumbled and saw his cousin’s cheeks redden. “Oh, I know. You wanted to see him.” He teased.

“Shut up and hurry.” She said, throwing his shirt right into his face.

“Someone’s got a crush.”

“Gendy is Arya’s boyfriend.” Little Rickon yelled before Arya tried snatching him up, the boy ran into the farthest corner of the room before she could.

“He’s not.”

“Is too, they’re always together, Jon.”

“We’re classmates, you dimwit.”

“Don’t take it out on the kid, Arya. It’s not his fault you’ve got a crush.”

“Knock it off.”

He ran to the bathroom as Arya tried to hit him again in the face, now with his pillow.

After getting ready, and dropping Rickon and Bran at the dentist’s office, they drove to the shop. Jon had received a few jabs on the shoulder after giving Arya meaningful look while she talked with Gendry.

“Oh, and don’t forget, there’ll be a little girl coming today, make sure to let her have the best ones. She was in last night with her mum but we didn’t have any left, so I gave her mine instead.” Gendry told them as they climbed up the car.

“Sure, Gendry. I’m sure we’ll know which one is it given that we get about 30 little girls with their mums come into the shop.” Arya said sarcastically and Jon had to suppress a laugh, she hadn’t changed.

“Oh, you’ll know her immediately. She has silver hair.” He yelled before running down the street to get his bike.

“Silver hair my ass. Gendry must have poor eyesight. No one in Winterfell has silver hair, not since–“ She seemed to catch herself and stopped abruptly.

“You can say her name, Arya.” He chuckled.

“Sansa always call me out when I do, said it makes it harder for you to move on, to forget her.”

“Well, it’s been four years and I am still somehow hoping to see her. I think it’d take more than not mentioning her name to get me over it completely.”

He heard his cousin sigh, “I’m really sorry, Jon. If mum hadn’t–“

He smiled sadly at her, “It’s done, Arya. We cannot change what has already happened. Besides, I don’t know what could’ve happened either if we succeeded on running away. I had no money, no job, I don’t know how we’ll find food to eat or a place to stay in. And she’s practically a royal, I’m just a poor lost boy.”

“Sansa said you had savings.”

“Aye, but still, she’s a Targaryen. I couldn’t give her what she’s used to.”

“But you still would’ve run away together if mum hadn’t messed everything up.”

 _That he would._ She smiled at Arya, albeit the pain in his chest at the memory. “I loved her, that was all that mattered to me then. All that mattered to the both of us.”

Arya smiled at him. She spoke after a while. “I hope you find her. Even if it’s just to get some closure.”

They parked just outside the shop; it was the first time Jon had seen it. It’s only 8:30 which give them plenty of time to set the pastries and clean for a bit, although Gendry had already cleaned the night before.

Before long, screaming kids and chasing mothers filled up the shop.

It’s going to be a long day.

**DANY**

“Damn it.” She mutters under her breath. She had just gotten off the phone with Missy telling her the private plane cannot fly to Winterfell, the snowstorm had passed but there’s still a no-flight-advisory for the next two days as precaution.

“So much for owning an airline.”

She sighed, she didn’t plan on staying this long but she had no other choice. She won’t be putting her daughter’s life in danger by insisting on flying during the bad weather. She thought it would also give her a chance to go back to the old house, see the progress as long as she’s here.

“Mummy, we’re going to the cupcake shop?” Her daughter said sleepily, getting up from the bed.

She chuckled, yes, there’s no getting out of that now that the first thing on her daughter’s mind are unicorns and cupcakes. “Yes, honey. But I’ll have to make a few calls first, eat your breakfast while I do so.”

Rhaella eyed her plate–filled with eggs, toast and bacon. Set beside it is milk and oreos. She loves that for breakfast and Dany always make sure she bring some when they travel lest her darling daughter turns into a sobbing mess or a wailing dragon.

Flashes of Jon taking her out on a date with oreos and milk laid out while they watch the city from above invaded her mind. It was Jon’s 17th birthday; he was so shy that he could not take her out on a proper date because he had no money so he took her up the hill, decorated the swings with winter roses and laid out the picnic for them to share. She thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, including her own family.

“I remember my mum making me this for breakfast when I was little.” He said, he told her he thought then that his mum was the coolest mum every to let him have sweets in the morning, now that he look back, maybe it was all they could afford then.

She had a weak moment some years ago and had decided to eat oreos and milk while binge-watching a documentary on TV. Rhaella had found the leftovers the next morning and had always asked for it since then. _It’s in her blood,_ Missy had teased her the next day when she found out.

She did not have a hard time getting Ela into her bath despite of the cold weather as the little girl was bouncing happily with excitement, she could hardly wait to get back to the unicorn house as she decided to call it.

“I’m so happy, mummy. I will see the unicorns again.”

Dany hummed happily as she washes off the shampoo from Rhaella’s hair. “We should buy more cupcakes for the children at school, don’t you think, Ela?”

“Yes, they will be so very happy.” Rhaella smiled.

She parked the car near a black SUV. _The owner’s car_ , she guessed. Rhaella ran into the shop as soon as the car stopped.

“Ela, be careful. No running.”

“Yes, mummy. Can I look?”

She nodded at her daughter before telling her to be careful. “I’m just finishing up this call. I’ll be right there.”

Rhaella skipped happily into the shop, greeting the people loudly. Dany shook her head in amusement, “Yes, set the meeting up right after. I’m sure I’ll be back at King’s Landing by then.” 

**JON**

“Oh, that must be her.” Arya shrieked, making Jon jump a bit. He was starting to fall asleep, turns out it’s extremely boring to watch over a shop, although the cute kids make up for the dullness of it. “She really does have silver hair.” She whispered to Jon before hopping off the counter.

“Hellooo, I’m back.” The little girl greeted. She looked around the store, probably looking for Gendry, as familiar face. She looked embarrassed after finding out that Gendry is not there. She was wearing a beanie but he could spy her silver hair underneath. _Huh, so Gendry doesn’t need glasses._

“Hi there, Gendry is not in today. But he did say you’ll stop by.” Arya said, walking closer to the little girl.

“What’s your name?”

The little girl still looks a bit wary, _smart girl,_ Jon thought. She’s in here with two complete strangers, she knows to be careful.

“Ela.”

“Where’s your mum, Ela?” Jon asked, wanting to ease the girl’s discomfort.

“Outside.” She mumbles.

Jon smiled at the girl, “You want to see what’s on our special today?”

“Gendry said to make sure we save the best ones for you.” It was Arya.

At that, the girl’s eyes widen and she nodded, taking Arya’s hand, moving to where Jon is, near the counter and the display of “today’s special.”

She peeked at the glass, eyeing the baked goods with a smile on her face. Jon though it’s cute. “Oreos!” She yipped.

“Ah, they’re my favourite too.” Jon said, meeting the girl’s now non-wary eyes, he felt a jolt in his heart, some kind of recognition he suppose, _her eyes_.

“Right?” Arya cut in; probably realizing that Jon must have seen it too. “I have only known two people with gray eyes, you and Aunt Lya. And now, ta-da.”

“Well, you haven’t been anywhere, Arya. Overseas, there are lots of people with gray eyes.”

The girl in question is busy staring at the display to pay them any attention. She looks so deep in thought it’s adorable, Jon thought. It’s like she’s making a life-changing decision. When he saw her brows furrowed, he felt that sudden jolt in his heart again. _Silver hair, gray eyes,_ the world must be messing with him.

Arya hummed in agreement. “I wonder where she came from.”

The bells in the front door chimed and the little girl dashed off to her mother. “Mummy, oreos.”

“Honey, you just had them this morning.”

_That voice. He’d recognize that voice everywhere._

“But mummyyy...” The little girl pouted, giving her mum the best puppy eyes, he supposed. Ah, no one could resist the puppy eyes. The girl’s mother chuckled at her daughter’s antics.

_That laugh. He’d recognize that anywhere._

When the woman got close, his suspicion was confirmed and Jon could swear his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. After hearing Arya’s loud gasp, nothing else registered on his mind.

_Just her, and that little girl holding her hand._

When she landed her eyes on him, he saw her as equally surprised, puzzled about what to say. “Jon?”

It was barely a whisper for he cannot say anything other than that, “Dany.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally outlined this to be about 7 chapters long, an epilogue included (because, hey it's me– sucker for epilogues heh)

**DANY**

“Mummy, lookie!” Dany was dragged by Rhaella, making her break eye contact with Jon. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest and tried her best to take the steps and not fall on her knees.

Jon Snow. In the flesh. After almost five years, here he stood.

She forced a smile on her face, following Rhaella to look at the display. To make matters worse, Jon became closer to her this way, having walked into his direction.

“Hi Dany.” Arya managed to croak out, waving her hand at her. She smiled back, thinking about how she’s grown. The last time she saw Arya, she was still chasing chickens at the school yard, or getting into all kinds of mischief with her friends. “Didn’t know you were back.”

“Arya. It’s been so long. Not back, just sorting something out.”

Arya nodded at her before turning to Jon, pleading with her eyes to say something. Arya had never been one for filters and niceties. An awkward silence enveloped the air, making Arya sigh before turning back to her to break the tension.

“She looks like a mini Dany.” She nodded at Rhaella.

Rhaella walked in between them, her face curious. “You know them, mummy?”

 _Oh my dear, do I know them, yes._ “Um, yes. I used to live here, Rhaella, do you remember what I told you?” 

She didn’t miss the way Arya shot a pointed look at Jon at the mention of her daughter’s name. They remember Dany’s mom’s name, of course. How long until they put two and two together, gods, she’s so screwed.

“With grandpa and my uncles?”

“Yes, sweetie. Now, have you decided on the flavours yet?”

She turned back to look at Jon, who hadn’t utter a single word after her name. This time however, he started the conversation with Rhaella.

“Um, these are today’s special, aside from the oreo-flavored ones, I’d recommend the–“

“Lemon tarts?” She finished for him, he smiled, nodding.

“Sansa still makes a mean batch of them, I see?”

Jon can only chuckle, she remember when Sansa was just beginning to get interested in cooking, she would try to bake all these cookies and pies and Jon would always sneak some for her.

“It gotten a lot better, but don’t tell her I said that.” Arya pipped in.

Rhaella tugged at her hand, “I want that too, mummy.”

“Alright, we’ll get that.” She turned back to Jon, meeting his eyes for only a brief second. “Um, a box of of each. And 2 boxes of strawberry and chocolate cupcakes.”

“For the kids!” Her daughter yelped.

“The school.” Dany answered Jon’s silent question. 

“I heard from Davos. Didn’t know you’ll actually be here to see things out.”

She clenched her jaw, she didn’t know what he was trying to imply by that, “It was still my house. As much as I don’t want to get back here, I wanted to meet Davos and the children.”

“It means a lot to them, what you’re doing–“

She handed him her card, wanting the small talk to end as soon as possible. All she wanted to do at this moment is to get Jon Snow out of her sight.

Jon hit the register and boxed the goods. Before long, he handed it to her. She could see all the questions in his eyes, the confusion, hurt, and something else that Dany does not want to acknowledge.

_Not again._

“Thanks.”

She turned around, wanting to get out of this shop and out of Winterfell as soon as possible. Rhaella was already out at the playground with Arya, giving them some space. The tension is the air is palpable and Dany does not want any confrontation. But before she could walk even a step away, he called out to her.

“She looks a lot like you...” He stuttered, “Except the eyes.”

She contemplated whether to lie or brush his comment of, in the end, she settled for the truth. “She has her father’s eyes.”

“Oh.” As much as she doesn’t want to acknowledge it, she could see disappointment in his features. “So you did get married?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he continued, “I’ve always wondered which of the rumours were true.”

“I didn’t.” _Damn it, Dany. Why can’t you just lie for once?_ She chastised herself.

She could see Jon doing calculations in his head, it may have been a stretch on his part but the evidence is damning, and Jon isn’t stupid. It’ll only be a matter of time before he figured–

“How old is she?” His voice lower than it was when they first started talking. Dany could feel her palms sweating, her head throbbing; she made no move or sound.

“Dany...Rhaella, how old is she?” He asked again, this time with more force. How dare he? After all that happened, he doesn’t get to be mad at her.

He left her. He left them. 

Clenching her teeth, she decided it’s now or never. Besides, she has no plan of telling Rhaella. Once they’re out of Winterfell, they’ll go back to their normal lives and forget all about Jon Snow once again. “It doesn’t matter now, Jon.”

She had to look away when he saw so much emotion in his eyes, he got that look he gets when he’s about to plead something with her, “I need to know. Please, Dany.”

“You’re not the only man with gray eyes, Jon. In Essos there are–“

“But she’s mine, isn’t she?”

She didn’t answer him. There was a slight pause before Jon moved out of the counter to walk closer to her. “I have so many questions; I have so many answers too, for you, Dany.” 

“How about we don’t go there, I’m only here to sell the old house, I’m already overstaying as it is. We’ll go back to King’s Landing and we can carry on with our separate lives.”

“I’ve spent years trying to reach you, talk to you. Can we just...” She could see how much he’s struggling with his words but Dany does not need his explanation, not now when it’s too late. “Can we please just talk?”

That did it. She snapped.

“What made you think I wanted to talk to you, let alone see you? After what you did... Jon, I–“ She cut herself off, she will not be having this conversation with him and break down with her daughter just a few feet away. _His daughter too,_ her mind argued.

“I didn’t leave you, I didn’t, Dany. If you’ll just–” She shook her head, walking away from him again; she could not listen to him. She will not be sucked back in into his world, into another one of his lies and deceit.

“I’m leaving, Jon. We’re done here.”

She could see the hurt in his eyes and she hated that deep down, she still wanted to ease him of the pain.

“Rhaella– that’s what we always said we’ll name our future child.”

She looked away from him, not needing him to read her what her eyes says.

“She’s about four or five, she has my eyes. And even if the rumours about that Dothraki tycoon and you are true, I believe I know what he looks like, Dany. And he certainly don’t have eyes like hers. Tell me I’m insane for thinking about the possibility.”

He paused, pleading with his eyes again. “She’s mine, isn’t she?”

Making no move or sound to prove his suspicion, he pleaded. “Dany... please, just, tell me at least that.”

She scoffed, meeting his eyes again, “You don’t get to ask me that question, Jon. You don’t get to demand anything from me. Not after what you’ve done.”

“You did not know the whole story, Dany. I looked for you, I–.”

“You left me, and you lied and I will never hear another word from you ever again.”

“I didn’t leave you, I didn’t take the money.”

“Stop with the lies, Jon. I’m done and I am leaving tomorrow, with my daughter. We no longer have to see each other again.”

“I did not know about the money.” She noticed his fists had balled up, and his voice rose higher.

_What? Dany found herself hoping, but decided against it. It was his name on that check, his name that cashed in the money, Rhaegar showed her. Rhaegar would never lie to her._

_Jon Snow will never hurt me again, she vowed then, repeating it now like a mantra._

Exhaling, he tried relaxing his features again, “I tried looking for you but I guess your father’s connections are far more powerful expected. Dany, I never left you, I could never. Catelyn took it and she –“

“Mummyyy!” The tension was cut by the voice of her daughter, calling for her. She saw Arya mouth an apology to Jon when she saw the conversation wasn’t over between her brother and her.

She walked back to her daughter, easing her features, kneeling in front of her. “Done with the swing already, sweetie?”

Rhaella pouted, her lips still smeared with icing. “I’m hungry.”

“You’ve eaten the cupcake and we just had breakfast.” Dany chuckled. As upset as she is, Rhaella makes everything better, as always.

“But I want chicken and waffles. Irri always makes them for me.”

“Seriously, where do you put all the stuff you eat, huh?” She tickled her tummy, earning gleeful laughter from her daughter.

“Maybe you and Jon can finish talking some other time?” Arya asked.

She blinked, facing Jon’s direction again. “I think Jon and I are done here. Nice seeing you again, Arya.”

The younger woman nodded at her, before checking on her brother.

“Dany...”

“Good bye, Jon.”

With that, she took walked out of the shop. 

**JON**

“So?” Arya snapped him out of it. He had been staring at the road for a good minute after Dany left, with his daughter. _His daughter,_ he’s sure of that. How old must she be? About four or five, the timing is right. He dashed after them only to give an extra box of goods, wanting more time with them. He’ll take as much as she’ll allow. He spent a good minute just studying Rhaella’s features, yes, just like Dany but he is sure that eyes are his. 

“She does not want to talk.”

“Well, obviously. I’ve never seen anymore more in a hurry to leave the bakeshop than her. If I didn’t come up with the clever plan of showing Ela the swings outside, you’d never get her alone.”

He looked at Arya’s worried expression, his mind is set, “Tell me you see it too.”

Arya smiled sadly at him, “What if she dated a guy with eyes like yours? Maybe you’re just hoping for the best scenar–”

“She’s mine, I know she’s mine, Arya.”

Arya at least looked a little bit defeated. “I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up. And even if she is, clearly, Dany wants you to stay away from the both of them.”

“I can’t do that. She’s my daughter, I can feel it.”

“Did Dany say anything else?”

“She did not say yes but, well, she didn’t deny it either.”

“Jon, maybe you should pick Rickon and Bran up, take them home and rest for a while? It’s been a stressful morning for you. Rest a bit, alright?”

He nodded, maybe he needed a break. And a laptop, and wifi so he can search the internet up and down to find every man that Dany had possibly dated, maybe compare them to what Rhaella looks like. They started walking back inside before he turned to Arya again, “So you think I’m crazy?”

“Always.” Arya smirked. “But you do have a point, with that eyes and the weird obsession with oreos? She could be your daughter. Plus the timing is right, unless of course Dany had a secret lover she had shagged the moment she left Winterfell years ago.”

He gave Arya a look, they both know Dany is not like that. Of course he knows Arya is joking.

“Dany would not talk to me, she hates me.”

“She doesn’t know the truth.”

“She won’t even listen to me. And gods knows if she would believe me about Aunt Cat. I tried telling her but she won’t listen.”

“Knowing what she think happened, I won’t be surprised, Jon. I’m more surprised she didn’t throw the cupcakes all over your face.” She chuckled.

“Do you think she hates me? Rhaella?”

Arya shrugged, “But I don’t think Dany would raise her like that.”

“I want to meet her, properly.”

He heard Aya sigh, no witty comeback this time. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know.”

_What is he going to do about it?_

He wants to talk to Dany, at least tell her his side of the story, tell her what really happened. Maybe he’d at least get her to listen and let him spend time with their daughter.

 _Daughter._ He has a daughter. In spite of the situation, the thought made him smile.

“She’s very pretty, isn’t she?”

Arya cocked her brow at him. “The mum or the daughter?” Arya asked, he knows she’s trying to ease some of his tension. He shook his head as Arya snickers.

“She looks so much like Dany.” He felt the lump in his throat forming again.

“Except her eyes, she has yours. If she’s yours.” Arya smiled at him sadly.

“Aye.”

He laughed, and sobbed, he must be going insane. Everything hit him all at once, how he missed so much of his daughter’s life, how he wasn’t there through every scrape and bruise, for every school performance and laughter. Arya placed her arms around him, promising to help him in every way she can. She even made a joke about not letting her niece get away before officially meeting her as cool possibly Aunt Arya. 

After a while, he had finally stopped ‘weeping like a baby’, as Arya mocked her.

“Maybe they’ll be back here.”

“Knowing who owns this shop? Seriously, Arya.”

“Ela loves unicorns and cupcakes, there’s nowhere else in town to get those from. I’m sure Dany can’t say no to your daughter.”

“So, what, ambush her for another emotional confrontation, with the possibility of our daughter walking on us as Dany slap me right across the face?”

“I’m actually surprised she hadn’t done that already.”

“Shut up.”

_What is he going to do?_

He does not even know where she’s staying at. His only hope is that they come back to the shop and Dany letting him explain what really happened all those years ago.

**DANY**

“You saw who?” Missandei’s voice boomed out of her speaker she had to practically tear off her phone away from her ears lest her hearing could be permanently damaged.

“Jon. Jon Snow”

“Jon as in ran-away-with-10-million-bucks Jon?”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Jon as in Rhaella’s father Jon.”

“Gods, Dany. What happened? What did you do? Please tell me you at least land a slap on that stupid face of his.”

“Missy, we’re not barbarians.”

“After what he did to you, he deserved worse than a slap.” She mumbled.

“He... well, he said he didn’t do it.”

“Didn’t what? Left you alone and shivering, not to mention pregnant, to get his millions from your dad? Yeah sure.”

“He said Catelyn took it.”

“The evil stepmother? Do you believe him? What else did he say?”

“I didn’t let him say anything else. It was all too overwhelming.”

“Do you believe him? About Catelyn and the money? Hate to break it to you but if he took your dad’s millions, what the hell is he doing running a bakeshop with his cousins? No offense to small business owners.”

“I don’t know. But I can’t let my guard down again, not when it’s not only me I have to think about.”

“Sorry, Dany. Want me to run a background check on Jon Snow? Oh wait, did he know about Ela?”

“Ela was with me, we went into this bakeshop I didn’t know it was owned by the Starks. I even saw Arya, his cousin.”

She pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose. “It’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Well, what did he think of Ela? Because as weird as it sounds, having been almost anywhere, I have never met anyone with eyes as dark as Rhaella gray ones.”

“I know. And none of the guys who were linked to me had eyes like that, as Jon pointedly said.”

“So he’s been keeping tabs on you, huh?” Missy teased.

“Mis...”

“Alright, alright. Did you tell him?”

“He suspected. I didn’t confirm it.”

Missy hummed on the other line. She knows the entire messy story of it. They met at one convention when Missy was naught but a curious reporter, following up leads and writing about politics and business. Missy stood out at the sea of reporters and Dany knew he had to hire her as her PR consultant right there and then. She was younger than the lot she was with but she’s brighter. And it helps that she does not want to get into Dany’s pants like almost all the other men, and women there were.

Now, she had not only been Dany’s PR advisor but also her best friend.

“Missy, I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe you should talk to him, finally get some closure?”

“He’ll want to know Ela, he would. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“He’s still her dad.”

“I know. I’ll... I’ll figure it out.”

“Look I hate him for what he did to you and I would’ve kicked his sorry ass if he ever comes near you again but you need to heal. Maybe this is the first step.”

“I don’t know what to tell Ela.”

“Your darling daughter is an angel; she’ll love you no matter what.”

“I don’t know if I should tell her. And if I do, then what? We’re leaving tomorrow. It’s not like I can introduce her to her dad and then suddenly, we’re just leaving.”

“Why not?”

“Seriously? Hi Jon, this is our daughter; Rhaella this is Jon, your dad. Now, we have to go back to King’s Landing, have a good life, Jon.”

Missy chuckled, “That sounds like a good plan.”

She groaned, how did she not prepare for this situation? She shouldn’t have taken Ela with her. She shouldn’t have gone back here in the first place.

“Just... talk to the man in question? See how it goes.”

She groaned again, earning another chuckle from Missy’s end of the line. “Why did I have to fly all the way here? I should’ve have just sent you instead.”

“Want me to do a background check?” Missy asked earning another groan from her. “Just to make sure he didn’t take away the millions.” Her best friend added.

She had always been adamant about learning anything about Jon. She had tried so hard and for so long not to ask Missy to find him. Given their resources, it’ll be a matter of seconds but Dany did not want to deal with all that before. Now, life is giving her no choice.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special POV next chapter ;)
> 
> I also have another draft for 'midnight musing' (which may start to become a series of fluffy one-shots) but idk when that'll be up. Stay tuned?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special POV, here we gooo :)

**DANY**

_“Rhaella.” He whispered, placing the softest of kisses on her shoulder. He had laid a picnic for them at the top of the hill–their favourite and special place. This is where they go to just be Jon and Dany, to be together without any prying eyes. Rhaegar had been helping her sneak out and meet Jon, on the condition that the prior treat her like the princess that she is. Dany assured Jon that is was just her brother trying to be funny but nonetheless, Jon had always treated her with nothing but love and adoration._

_“Hmm, after my mum? Why not after yours?” She looked up at him, warmed by his arms that are settled tightly around her waist. These moments are her favourite–being wrapped up in his arms,with him whispering sweet-nothings to her, not caring about the world._

_He appeared to be thinking then answered, “We’ll name the next one after my mum.”_

_“The next one?” She sat right to look back at him. She tried her best to look and sound offended, “Jon Snow, I am a lady. And you have not asked me to marry you yet, now here you are naming our babies already.”_

_“Ah, guess I didn’t make it to Santa’s nice list this year.” He chuckled, pulling her back into his chest, slightly nipping at her earlobes._

_“We could call her Rhae, just like Rhaegar...” She smiled at the thought when another popped into her head, “or... Ela?”_

_“I like either, just as long as she looks like her mother.”_

_She pouted. “But I want her to have your curls. Also, what if it’s a boy?”_

_“The next one will. Or our boy will.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively._

_Feigning a surprised expression, “You are incorrigible, Jon Snow.”_

_“You love me for it.” The man had the audacity to smirk._

_“Do I?” She asked as coldly as she could mutter._

_“Don’t make me get it out of you, love.” She tried disentangling herself from his grip as she all knew what comes next. Before she got too far though, he was wrapping her up on his arms again, lifting her off the ground._

_“Stop. It tickles.” She said between laughter, feeling his stubble on her neck and shoulders, his fingers tickling her sides. “Jon...”_

_“Say it.” He said amusedly, not stopping with his attacks. “You have to say it.”_

_“Noooo.” She giggled, now out of breath. “Don’t... wanna...”_

_He stopped after a while, put her back to the ground and turned her to face him again. Not the puppy eyes, she thinks. “Please.”_

_She couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips, she whispered, “I love you.”_

_He smiled, gods does she love it when he smiles like this. It’s a rare occasion and his cousins have sworn he only smiles like this when he’s with her, her heart melt at the thought. “I love you and all your crazy antics, Jon Snow.”_

_He kissed the tip of her nose, “I love you more, Daenerys Stormborn.”_

Before Rhaella was born, she swore never to give her that name; it would bring too many memories. It would bring more memories of him. But when the nurse laid her writhing form on her arms, and she saw her gray orbs that looks so much like her father’s, she knew she couldn’t call her any other than the name she– _they–_ had given her years before.

**RHAELLA**

She’s so very happy. Mummy let her finish three cupcakes because she promised she’ll be good and take a nap. They went home and she took a nap. Mummy said they’ll go back at the school this afternoon to give the cupcakes to the kids she played with. Tomorrow they will be going home and it made her a bit sad because there will be no one to play with at home. Maybe she can ask mummy for a playmate on her next birthday.

She really likes the cupcake shop and all the pretty unicorn swings outside. There are a lot of kids like her who are with their mummies too. The shop owners are nice and they promised Ela she can come back whenever she wants and get whatever she wants. She could tell was not happy about that because they rushed out of the shop. Mummy does not like it when she gets too many sweets because it makes hard for her to fall asleep at night.

But it was weird when mummy let Arya take her outside, just the two of them. Mummy usually doesn’t let her get near strangers since she’s _her baby and babies always need mummy’s protection_. Back at home, Mr. Barristan is always with them to protect them. Uncle Grey accompanies her at school, sometimes Auntie Missy comes with them if mummy doesn’t need her too much. But Arya and Jon are friends with her mummy, maybe that’s why she was allowed to go with Arya.

When they were outside, she noticed Arya watching her, not in a scary way like all the men with cameras does at home, but like she’s happy. It was weird. But Arya is nice and she pushed the swing higher when she asked. Mummy was always too scared to push her higher when they go to the park even if she insisted she will hold on very tightly. Auntie Missy says mummy is scared of losing her and she just wants her safe always.

She remembers Arya asking her questions. Back home, mummy had taught her not to give out personal information to strangers but Arya is mummy’s friend.

“How old are you, Ela?”

“Four. Almost five.” She mumbled, petting the unicorn at the bottom of the slide. “Mummy said I could get a pet unicorn when I’m seven.”

Arya laughed and she was confused, _is there something funny?_ When she told her classmates mummy will get her a pet unicorn, they all asked her to get them one too, they drew the colors each of them prefer. Rhaella did a purple and pink unicorn, with blue wings and silver hair like her and mummy’s.

“So, you and your mum lives in King’s Landing, then?”

“Yes. With Aunt Missy and Mr. Selmy too.”

“Err, Mr. Selmy? Is that your dad?”

She laughed at Arya this time. _She’s funny,_ Mr. Barristan is like her grandpa. He’s older than mummy and not her Papa. Her Papa is so far away, mummy told her. Sometimes it makes her sad when he would not come home to them.

“No, that’s funny.” She giggled, moving away from the slide to sit at one side of the seesaw, Arya sat down on the opposite one. “Ms. Selmy is like a grandpa.”

“Oh, I see.” Arya laughed as well.

“Um, Ela, can I ask something?”

She nodded, she thinks Arya looked shy. She knows this because it’s how some of her classmates looked when they want to ask Ela for another biscuit but shy to do so.

“Where’s your dad?”

She thinks for a moment. She hadn’t asked mummy where he was, she just know that he’s far away.

“I don’t have a papa. He’s far far away. It’s just me and my mummy.”

Mummy said it’s always been her and Ela, and they’re going to be together forever. Sometimes she’s sad when she sees children with their papa at school but mummy is always so nice and pretty, and when mummy would hug her, it makes her sad no more.

“But I have a grandpa, Mr. Selmy is like one but he’s not really my grandpa. Mummy said her papa died when I was a baby.”

“Aerys.” She heard Arya whisper, that sounds like her grandpa’s name, yes.

Arya touched her hair, she wonders if she’s going to ask what her shampoo is. She begged mummy for the bubblegum shampoo, it smells so very nice on her hair and it is her favorite. The bottle has little fairies and flowers drawn on them.

“Do you want to smell my hair? It’s my bubblegum shampoo.”

Arya laughed, putting her braids back in place. 

“Just...it’s been a long time since I saw someone with you and your mum’s hair color. You look a lot like her.”

“She’s my mama.” She told Arya who laughed again, mummy is the most beautiful of everyone she knows and Ela wants to be as pretty as her always. If only she could learn to braid like mummy does.

“But your eyes...”

“I have my papa’s eyes.” She grinned at Arya, that’s what mummy told her before. They do not have any pictures of her father at home so she does not know what he looks like. She thought he also have hair like hers but mummy said her papa have dark hair. Sometimes at school, she would try to draw him but she’s not very good at it yet and she does not know how tall he is or what to color on his shirt.

“My cousin, more like a brother, really, Jon, also has the same color, did you see?”

She nodded at Arya before having another bite at her cupcake. 

She awakens from her dream, bolting right up. Jon has gray eyes and dark hair, and he was friends with mummy. And he lives so very far away from their home.

_Is Jon my papa?_

Rhaella looked at mummy’s side of the bed but she’s not sleeping anymore. She needs to ask mummy about Jon. Maybe he can come with them to King’s Landing, and then she’ll have a papa. It’s very exciting. After brushing her teeth, she picked up the comb and went to find mummy, she always prefers it when mummy brushes her hair and braids it. Rhaella could not do it no matter how many times she tries.

Mummy is on the phone with someone, she thinks it’s Aunt Missy.

_“Jon as in Rhaella’s father Jon.”_

What?

She smiled, remembering how nice Jon was to her yesterday. When they were about to drive away, he chased after them just to give Ela a box of oreo cheese sticks he had gotten from the kitchen because he remembers she likes them so much. He was looking at her like he was about to cry though, maybe he misses her too if he really is her papa.

But why did he not know her? If Jon is her papa, why did they have to ask for her name and who her mummy is? Adults are really weird. Maybe Jon is not her papa, or maybe he does not want to be her papa. The thought made her sad. Mummy said she’s always a good girl for her, did Jon think she was bad? Is that why he never comes home to them?

She heard mummy finished up her call and slowly walked towards her. She looks tired; maybe mummy should’ve napped with her. When Ela started to feel sleepy, she saw mummy still sitting as if she’s reading the book she’s holding. Ela knows when mummy is not reading and just thinking, mummy was just thinking during nap time, not reading.

“Mummy?”

Her mother turned to her, smiling. She’s always smiling at her. Sometimes she sees mummy cry when she thought she is sleeping, she always hides tears from her and always smiles only. It makes Ela feel bad, maybe mummy misses her papa, that’s why she sometimes cry in secret.

“Oh, hey there sleepyhead. You ready to go?”

Not yet.

She needs answers. Nervously, she asked, “Mummy, is Jon my papa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted another chapter for Jon and Dany fluff series, might want to check that out. :)


End file.
